The Soul Collector
by Flaky2.0
Summary: In a seemingly quiet town, one citizen thinks they are going insane, they feel and see what others feel and see, whats the reason this has happened? And why are the things he is seeing involves death of someone? Rated T for later chapters, might be moved to M pending certain scenes.
1. Chapter 1

The Soul Collector

By

Flaky2.0

**A/N I am still on hiatus slightly, but I just had to put something up so yeah, enjoy. Would really appreciate some reviews. This is just a sample of some of the improvements, but there is one story I am writing that I am posting once I make an official come-back with writing, OC accepting, but a twist with them, You will see when I post it. Now onto the feature presentation.**

It is a bright sunny day in the town, the sun cascading a particular golden light down on the park as several of the town citizens are playing football, with small group of teams. "Woohoo touchdown." A canary yellow rabbit with pink bunny slippers said going into the spray-painted grass with 'End zone'.

A dark blue skunk with a pine tree air freshener, and a flower on her head along with a lavender lamb with a white fleece coat and a violet bow on her head, were celebrating with him, while on the other team was a red porcupine with white Flakes covering her, an orange beaver with a construction hat and mechanic belt with stub wrapped hands, and a neon green squirrel covered in sugar coated sweets were not really even paying any attention to the game.

The red porcupine was trying to keep from getting hit by staying away from the ball, the neon green squirrel was just sitting with a giant lollipop on the side enjoying it not even trying to focus on the game, and the orange beaver didn't have any hands to catch or throw the ball, but he had fun taking down the ones with it.

Out of no where the sunny golden light around the park suddenly got as dark as one of their blackest nights, none of them could see even if they had their hands right in front of their face. There was eerie laughter all around them. A couple of them started to scream instilling fear on to the ones trying to figure out what was going on.

A mechanical saw sound revving up and then the sounds of something being cut and then a scream of pain from a couple of them. No one could figure out what was going on then as suddenly as the blackness came, it disappeared. The rabbit, porcupine, skunk, squirrel, lamb, and beaver looked at each other and saw nothing was wrong with any of them.

"What the hell was that?" the rabbit said, everyone else just shrugged. "Umm okay I think its time we call it a day, that was just so weird I don't think I want to stay here for now." Everyone nodded in agreement and they dispersed to go home.

Later in the night the rabbit was sitting in the bed having one of the most terrible nightmares he has ever had in his life, he suddenly saw himself and the others in the park, but from a different angle something he never expected, it was almost as clear as day what he saw, he then felt something in his hand and looked down at it and saw it was a small saw revving up.

The rabbit snapped back to reality just as the fast pace of the dream went dark and started cutting into one of the citizens in the park. The rabbit was breathing heavy almost hyperventilating, but after a minute he started to relax a little. He slowly gets up and goes into the bathroom he looks in the mirror, staring at his eyes seeing if he has been getting enough sleep.

He then sighed and shrugged, "Come on Cuddles, you know you have enough sleep, it is just this one night you are losing sleep, you are fine, it was just a dream." He then opened the mirror cabinet and grabbed a brush he uses to get the sleep dust out of his eyes and when he closed it he saw someone under water bleeding heavily, he didn't recognize them at first until the body was right up next to him and shown it was a purple deer with a purple and white stripped shirt.

He quickly backed away and backed up into a figure, which made him jump, "What the…" Cuddles was looking at the figure it was a light blue raccoon with a dark blue mask, and a black stripe down his back. "Gah Belize, what the hell man? What are you doing here?" Belize shrugged. "Well for one this is my house…" Belize sighed and grabbed the brush, "What are you doing with my brush?" Cuddles looked around confused.

"No Belize this is my house." Out of the blue a child like voice came from another room. "Big brother Belize, what's with all the noise? We have that movie plan later and it was going to be fun." Belize sighed, "It's okay Rose, just get back to sleep I am just disinfecting a little cut." Belize then went by cuddles and grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohal and rubbed it on a cut on his palm. Belize winced a bit from the alcohal doing its job and smiled when it started to be a mild tingle.

Belize then put the rubbing alcohal along with his brush back in the cabinet mirror, he then grabbed Cuddles and pulled him out of the house, "Now go home. You look like a wreck." Belize then shut the door and went up to his bedroom and started getting ready to go back to sleep after checking the guest room Cuddles was sleeping in and making sure the window and door was locked so there would not be another random visitor in the house.

Cuddles looked around confused at how he was in Belize's house when he knew he went to sleep in his own home. Cuddles then scratched his head and felt a wet spot he then looked at his hand and saw blood, he started to freak out a little, and he put his hand back on his head where it was before but it was dry, he then looked at his hand again, there was no blood. Cuddles just tried to block what happened out of his mind, but he felt something was not right, so he just started to walk home trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

**A/N Well this is based on a movie with some areas, just slightly different on characters personalities and how they umm lets just say you should figure out what's going on. If you can correctly guess what movie this is based on I will give a little paragraph preview of the next chapter, which will be coming around April 25th.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well no one wanted to take a guess, so sad… Any way the movie is My Soul to Take, and I sort of have a conference to go to around the time so I am posting this a little earlier. Enjoy or not, I don't care any more and even if this was good or not people wouldn't say any way, but meh, as long as I see it as decent to me I don't care much what people think. (So this doesn't affect you since you don't tell me anything in reviews or messages much any way)**

The next day Cuddles was sitting on his couch just staring at the television, with the thoughts on his mind, 'How the hell did he get into Belize's house?' Cuddles then pushed that out of his mind when he remembered seeing the deer drifting in water in the mirror.

Cuddles then started to think, where are the possible locations of water that is deep enough to swim in, that doesn't have any sharks or piranhas. Cuddles then started to think about the blood he felt and saw on the back of his head, but he couldn't figure out about that.

Cuddles sighed and looked around the room and noticed there was no one around and it made him sort of happy, he smiled. "Good thing no ones around, people would think I am insane if I talked out my thoughts like this." Cuddles then scratched a small itch on his ear and then started to talk about what happened. "… Okay then so the possibilities are endless to the meaning, but there's no proof that anything happened." The second Cuddles said that the news was on the television.

There was a grass green otter with a sky blue rimmed fedora sat behind a desk looked at a stack of papers in his hand, "Hello Happy Tree Town, this is the usual scheduled news for the day. We know some of you have wanted to know this for a while now, and it's been proven." The otter looked around like he was telling a secret just to be a little comitial.

"The red stain on the statue in the middle of the park is in fact strawberry jam" the otter then sat back in the chair, and looked shock he then turned to a few interns off the screen ignoring the fact he was still on the air. "What the hell you idiots, why didn't you put that as first place news instead of the damn strawberry jam?" the otter heard someone clear their throats and he turned and saw the camera was still on him, he sat back in the chair.

Cuddles was about to walk out of the room because the news to him was worthless to a point and he really hated they never gave any good or bad news just rumored crap that is really a "Who the hell gives a damn" news, but then he saw the little fiasco with the otter yelling at the interns out of the screen. He turned his full attention to it and waited for the news the otter said should have been first.

"Sorry about that folks, kind of got agitated… Any way in other news that should have been mentioned first is breaking news… A citizen seems to be a purple deer with a striped shirt has been found dead on the banks of 'ApacheRiver'…"

Cuddles froze when he heard the news, he was hoping it wasn't who it was, but he also knows that there are many others that look like them, some have been going through town lately, but his intuition was telling him it was who he thought it was.

"Police says the victim, Mime, was walking down a bridge further up the stream, when he fell in, the current of the river was fairly strong last night and he fell in and hit his head against several rocks, the final blow was to the back of the head that crushed his skull and pulled out a part of the brain." The otter then looked around, "Are you guys serious… Is this going to be edited before showing on air?"

Cuddles was shocked it was Mime the purple deer with a striped shirt in town, that was the main entertainer of the town, he looked around and he knew he had to call someone, but he heard a voice in his head. "Don't you dare call anyone and tell them about me, or I will kill everyone in town and you." Cuddles sighed and grabbed the phone and quickly dialed the number for the psychiatrist he sometimes talked to, to release stress.

'Don't you do it…' Cuddles sat and waited for the psychiatrist to answer the phone, when he finally heard the phone stop ringing, he heard the voice on the other end, "This is doctor Lumpy, what may do I for you?" Cuddles rolled his eyes and sighed questioning himself why he has Lumpy as a mental helper.

"Uh yeah Lumpy, I need to make an appointment, as soon as I possibly can." Cuddles then hung up, and pulled the phone from the wall he then tried going out the door but felt a sharp pain in his head. He then blacked out. When he came too their was several dead bodies around him, a light blue flying squirrel, with its throat slit, a blue moose with an upside down antler with a gun shot to the head and Cuddles saw he was holding the gun.

Cuddles was about to drop it when a purple Mole came in and shot him four times and then injected him with a strong sedative. Cuddles looked around a bit and then said, "They will not escape me, I will end them all." His head then went limp as a couple more law enforcement shown up to take him and the dead out of the house and to the hospital/morgue.

While driving down the road the purple mole kept having an uneasy feeling, but didn't mention anything about it, there a lavender beaver dressed as an EMT as checking if Cuddles was out and incapacitated, he grabbed the clipboard and recorded the data, along with read what information was there.

"Damn he got shot multiple times and even heavy sedated and still had strength to move. He is one demonic motherfucker." Cuddles felt around and found a syringe and was just sitting there and waiting, the second the beaver finished his sentence Cuddles jumped up and stabbed the beaver in the heart and then grabbed the purple moles head and twisted it with a snap.

The driver of the ambulance was looking around trying to focus on the road along with see what was going on behind him, but hit an unexpected pothole sending the ambulance careening down a slightly empty road down into a forest area next to a river. The driver looked around still in a daze and didn't see Cuddles anywhere, but he saw the two dead in the back and the door open, but the gurney Cuddles was strapped in was also missing.

Law enforcement shown up a little later and they couldn't find any trace of Cuddles and they chalked it up that Cuddles drowned in the river, after several hours of searching the forest and the river.

**A/N Now yes I get that this is not in the correct order of what happened in the movie "My Soul to Take" I intended it to be interpreted a bit different, any way yeah, I am going to finish this story before I put up the one I was when I made a return… so until this is done I am now officially back. Yay….**


End file.
